Having to use a separate remote control for each remote controlled device in the house results in multiple remote controls lying around and the user having to select the proper remote control for the device to be controlled. To overcome this, remote controls have been developed that can be programmed to support multiple devices and emit after selecting the device to be controlled through buttons on the remote control the proper codes for the selected device.
Because of increased complexity in a smart home environment wherein multiple devices are to be controlled, remote controls often employ a radio frequency connection for data transmission to and from the remote controlled device.
Using a radio frequency connection requires the pairing of the remote control and the remote controlled device. The challenge of being able to properly pair the multitude of RF controlled apparatus to the said remote control is a daunting task to a layman.
The Nintendo Wii game console is an example of such a remote control and remote controlled system where the remote control requires pairing to the game console.
To achieve this pairing a button is to be pressed simultaneously on the game console and the remote control, indicating both the request to pair the devices and at the same time indicating which devices are to be paired: the devices having their buttons simultaneously pressed.
Having to press the button on both remote control and remote controlled device is cumbersome.
Patent application publication US 2014/0064736 A1 discloses an information processing apparatus that includes a light-receiving section capable of receiving an optical signal emitted from another apparatus, a controller capable of acquiring identification information for identifying the other apparatus on a network based on the received optical signal, and a communication section capable of establishing a connection with the other apparatus based on the acquired identification information.
Document US 2010/0317332 A1 relates to a mobile device such as a cell phone used to remotely control an electronic appliance such as a television or personal computer. In a setup phase, the mobile device captures an image of the electronic appliance and identifies and stores scale-invariant features of the image. A user interface configuration such as a virtual keypad configuration, and a communication protocol, can be associated with the stored data. Subsequently, in an implementation phase, another image of the electronic appliance is captured and compared to the stored features in a library to identify a match. In response, the associated user interface configuration and communication protocol are implemented to control the electronic appliance. In a polling and reply process, the mobile device captures a picture of a display of the electronic device and compares it to image data which is transmitted by the electronic appliance.
It is the objective of the present invention to overcome this disadvantage and allow easy pairing of remote controls and remote controlled devices.
It is a further objective of the present invention to prevent unauthorized access of a remote control to the remote controlled devices.